


HideKane

by dailinn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Kagune Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body horror AND HideKane. *w* Also I'm really bad at titles. Gomen. I hope you like it though!!!!! ;w; Merry Christmas!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HideKane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrytourist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytourist/gifts).




End file.
